Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 10$ and $a = 5$. $5$ $b$ $ + 7$ $a$ $ + 10$
Solution: Substitute $10$ for ${b}$ and $5$ for ${a}$ $ = 5{(10)} + 7{(5)} + 10 $ $ = 50 + 35 + 10 $ $ = 95$